


These Moments

by Grimsy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Moderate Degree Of Violence, M/M, Not Too Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimsy/pseuds/Grimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slick's been dragging Droog out into an alley for some unconventional therapeutic activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Slick enjoys a good kicking around to clear the mind now and then, and Droog has offered to assist. Better than picking a fight in a bar, eh?

It’s a standard assumption that Spades Slick doesn’t waste time. And of all the many assumptions made of the Midnight Crew’s leader, this was one of the true few. But here, in a damp alley tucked far away from his enemies and friends alike, here time is different. This is where his strict ways with time would pay off. _These_ moments. 

But even then the urge to rush, the habit of speeding through anything deemed unnecessary still stuck to him. He soon realised this was his fallback, what he’d do when he just didn’t know how to navigate his way through something. 

This lead to minor issues, such as the lack of manners Slick had when he started bringing Droog here. Handling such a delicate situation in jagged thoughts, juggling courtesy on top of it all was too much. His clumsy attempts to get down to business, all because he still doesn’t know how to ask for it.

 

Slick reels his fist back and throws. 

It’s just as impulsive as him, and Droog’s known him long enough to have learned how to keep up. He slips to the side, and takes a hold of Slick’s now outstretched arm. His free hand finds the back of Slick’s collar and he pulls him down, close enough for a knee to slam into his chest.

When Droog releases him, Slick’s an uneasy cocktail of desperation and pride when he balances his footing and goes for the man.

He tries again, aiming for Droog’s head like before. Slick even looks him in the eye when he raises his fist again. But he throws a faint. Droog isn’t ready when the real threat connects to his jaw.

Slick almost curses Droog there for falling for it. He takes a step back from Slick and gently presses a hand to his jaw. The entire time his focus does not leave Slick, looking down at him like he’s some wild animal.

So Slick bares his teeth, waiting for the man to get over the small blemish. Quickly becoming impatient, he slowly moves forward to close the gap between them both. That gets Droog’s attention. His hand drops from his face and he comes forward to meet Slick.

 

They go back and forth, trading punches with one another in the dark. A lucky strike leads to Droog managing to bust Slick’s lip, leaving him practically snarling when they return to their scuffle. All of it, just their regular stuff. And then Slick starts playing dirty when he thinks he’s close to losing.

He starts going for Droog’s eyes, snapping his teeth out, swearing profusely. Things that Droog didn’t agree to but always expects at the end. 

His patience finally burns out its wick, and Droog sends his leg out to sweep Slick’s feet out from under him.

Slick hits the floor hard. He’s still, and Droog thinks it’s over. But the shift in Slick’s shoulders as he moves to lift himself up again say otherwise. But he’s done now, whether Slick likes it or not.

Droog’s foot finds and locks onto the a spot in Slick’s ribs, kicking again and again. There’s not enough time in between blows to acclimatise to the pain, and each hit stings harder than the last. A harsh whine leaves Slick before he rolls over, curling in on himself.

Hands grab his shirt and yank him onto his feet. The momentum of the action sends him into a wall, his shoulder taking more of the force. Slick’s legs almost give out, they bend slightly and he has to put a hand against the wall to brace himself. 

“Enough?”

Slick’s breathing is ragged, and he tries to keep it quiet but his lungs burn for air. He’s so focused on not letting Droog hear him pant like a bitch that he barely hears the other man’s words.

“Slick. Is that enough?”

He looks up at Droog, arm around his ribs and tongue tracing his bloodied lip. Then he says exactly what he’s said time and time again, “Yeah. Go.”

The other man doesn’t nod or confirm that he’s actually heard Slick’s quiet rasp of words, he just turns towards the street.

 

“... Wait.” Slick chews at the inside of his mouth.

Droog hums, “You want me to stay.”

He grits his teeth, “Away from me, but… Just over there.”

“Over there.” Droog tilts his head over towards the other end of the alley.

“Do I gotta tell you twice?”

“Nah, I got it.”

Slick scoffs, “If you got it then shut up and do it.” He snaps back.

He slides down the against wall until he’s sitting. He’s hurt, a lot, all over. His lip comes to mind first and foremost. He should really get ice on that. For now though, he just drags his tongue over it a few times, cleaning away the blood.

Enough time passes that Slick risks a glance at Droog. But when he does, he’s already watching him too. For how long, Slick doesn’t know, but it’s enough to set him on edge.

“Do you want me?” 

Both the sound of the words themselves and their meaning startle Slick out of his thoughts, “What?”

“Do you want me to come over there?” 

He turns his head away from Droog, but still watches him out of the corner of his eye. Slick’s silence is as much of a yes as the man can give in his current state.

His silence is broken by Droog’s steps growing louder as he approaches him. He offers a hand and Slick, having just had any remnants of stubbornness kicked out of him for the time being, takes it.

Then Droog does something else. He doesn’t speak, he just takes Slick by the shoulders. There’s no resistance from Slick, just curiosity and caution as he stares back.

He looks at Slick’s face, examining it with a frown. One of Droog’s hands leaves his shoulder to cup Slick’s jaw underneath his injured lip.

“You missed a spot.”

Slick sighs, “Did I hit ya too hard or something, Diamonds? What are you-”

Droog starts to lean in, he’s slow and never breaks eye contact. Then he’s close enough for Slick to feel the other man’s breath on his skin. His posture stiffens under Droog’s hands, preparing to break away. Then Droog parts his lips and licks away a stray speck of blood on Slick’s own.

  
The small action is enough to send Slick into a new kind of frenzy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a Quick Thing™ so if there are any errors I apologise profusely. But I hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless!


End file.
